The invention relates to vehicle seats and especially to seats of the type generally used in aircraft which have a reclinable back rest and which must also be capable of being pivoted forwardly to a "break-over" position when a substantial forward force of at least about 25-35 pounds is applied to the back of the seat near its top. The "break-over" position helps protect the seat cushions during cleaning and servicing operations and also helps to protect a passenger seated immediately rearwardly in a crash situation. With the advent of increased operating expenses caused mainly by escalating fuel prices, many airlines have tried to reduce their costs by increasing the seating density, usually by moving the rows of seats closer to each other, and/or by placing three seats abreast where there were formerly only two. Where the rows are quite close together, the passenger entry space behind each seat is naturally quite cramped. Also, a passenger's ability to gain access to a seat which is spaced from the aisle is further encumbered by the fact that the seat backs are normally inclined about 15.degree. to the rear when they are in their normal "upright" position. Thus, it is quite awkward to try to walk behind a seat since one cannot stand up straight. One solution to the problem is disclosed by Brennan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,924 wherein a nylon block having two apertures is carried by a linkage means and is engaged by a pin secured to the seat back. The pin is caused to move through a narrow slot joining the two apertures when a small forward force is applied to the top of the seat back, thus permitting the seat back to be pivoted forwardly about 17.degree. to a "dress-up" position allowing improved passenger ingress and egress to the space behind the seat. The force required to initiate movement is not adjustable and would seem to be subject to change due to wear of the parts.